Pokemon: Lineage Discovered
by cornholio4
Summary: Ash goes to Hoenn to meet his old friends there but gets thrust into a new adventure meeting someone who he never thought he would meet. Advanceshipping.


Near the port of the Unova Region, a young trainer was finishing up his battle and was in awe after seeing his Patrat defeated by his opponent's Emboar. His opponent a brown haired man in a red hat (which had no top and showed his hair), blue jacket, grey shorts and red and black shoes smiled as they both recalled their Pokemon. The young boy smiled and said "I knew I didn't really chance any sort of chance, but it was an honour battling a legend like yourself Nate!"

The man called Nate chuckled and responded by saying "you just need to practice and I am sure that if you had more experience, you could have given me a tough fight." The boy then waved as he walked back home. Nate smiled as he then went in line to go on the boat. Already there waiting for him was his friend a blue spiky haired man. "Sorry to have kept you waiting Hugh." Nate said greeting the man called Hugh.

"Well luckily for us that you managed to make it, this is our way to Hoenn and we can't travel by bird all the time." Hugh said smiling back at Nate as they entered and were led to their VIP rooms. "Well we should remember why we are going there other than the advertised event..." Hugh told him and they both then turned serious as Nate then took out a drawing of certain Legendary Pokemons...

 **POKEMON: LINEAGE DISCOVERED**

( _Imagine the Johto Journeys theme playing_ )

While at the same time at the port of the Kanto Region, Ash Ketchum with Pikachu on his shoulder was with his mother Delia and Professor Samuel Oak who had taken a short vacation so he could come with them (with his grandson Gary minding the lab in his absence). " _Can't wait to see May and Max again..._ " Ash thought as they were going to Petalburg City in the Hoenn Region to meet his friends May and Max again. For some reason he felt that he missed travelling with Mary moreso...

"Wait Ash, is that you?" Ash heard a voice and turned around to see that behind him was to his shock Giselle from Pokemon Tech. Seeing Ash's surprised look Giselle told him "I am on break from Pokemon Tech, going to Petalburg City so that I can see Nate!" Giselle said excited to Ash's confusion.

"Nate, who is that?" Ash asked and Delia and Professor Oak in front of them jumped at the mention of Nate and turned around to see Ash talking with Giselle. Giselle looked at Ash oddly and Ash asked "did I say something wrong?"

Giselle looked dumbfounded at this and then explained "Nate is a famous trainer from the Unova Region, not only did he help in the downfall of the organisation Team Plasma but he holds the record of the most times a trainer has won the Vertress Conference which he has never lost at!" Ash thought that this Nate sounded like a great trainer and he helped stop an organisation yet he never seems to get Team Rocket off his back. "He will be making appearances at Petalburg City, including at the Petalburg City Gym." Giselle said finishing her explanation and Ash thought that it meant that he might see this Nate when he is visiting May and Max.

"It was nice to see you again Giselle, I am going to Petalburg City too and I might see you there." Ash said waving to Giselle as he boarded the ship with his mum and Professor Oak. "Hey Pikachu, if we get the chance maybe this Nate will like to battle us." Ash asked Pikachu and Pikachu pretty much agreed with Ash by talking excitedly as he was waving his arms about.

However while he was in his seat with Pikachu, Delia and Professor Oak were having a serious conversation while whispering at the same time. "He will find out soon Delia, whether we tell us or he figures it out himself; either way he will find out." Professor Oak told Delia and Delia sighed as she answered:

"I know Samuel but I never knew how to tell him myself, probably should have told him much earlier and I am not sure how he will take that it was hidden from him..."

 **Yes Nate and Hugh are from Pokemon White and Black version 2 (I have White Version 2). I wanted to structure this story like an actual Pokemon movie, hence the title and the theme. Why I chose the Johto Journeys theme, it's because I honestly think it's the best of all of the Pokemon themes and I doubt anything will ever change my mind about that! Sorry for the short length but I wanted to get at least a prologue up, I would say that I promise the next chapters would be much longer but I am not so good at long chapters and I never manage to keep promises like that. The poster for the story (Not using it on the version though) is a request by AdvanceArcy so credit for the picture goes to her and it is of the same title as the story.**


End file.
